horrorrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Voorhees remake
Jason Voorhees has appeared in Horror RPG Remake, Season 1. |- | |} Early Life Jason Voorhees was born to Pamela and Elias Voorhees. His childhood was severely troubled. He has been deformed at birth, which made him a target for cruel taunts from his peers, his father left at a young age and his mother raised him. He didn’t go to school and his only friend was his mother. In the summer of 1957, Jason and Pamela went to Camp Crystal Lake, Pamela took a job as the camp cook while Jason was left in the care of the camp counselors. While the counselors were away (having sex and doing drugs), kids at the camp chased Jason and taunted him. He fell into the lake, he couldn’t swim so the result was his drowning. Camp Blood After Jason’s drowning, a series of events causes the camp to closed 1958- Two camp counselors (supposedly who neglected to watch Jason) were found stabbed to death. 1961- A series of fires were mysteriously caused, as well as the water being poisoned cause prevention in it’s reopening. After these events, the town nicknames the camp “Camp Blood”. Friday the 13th, 1979- Steve Christy, who’s the new owner of the camp, spends over $20.000 to renovating and reopening the camp. He hires six counselors and one cook to assist. Annie, the cook, hitches a ride with a mysterious driver of a jeep, the stranger’s attacks and eventually cuts Annie’s throat causing her to bleed to death. Christy leaves the other six counselors alone while he goes into town. One by one they all start to die, under mysterious circumstances. Alice Hardy becomes aware of the murders and frantically awaits for Christy to return, she meets a “old friend” of his, Pamela Voorhees. She reveals to Alice about Jason and how his death sent her over the edge, then attempts to kill Alice. After chasing her through the woods, they both struggle against other on the lake shore. Alice gets hold of Pamela’s machete and decapitates her. Unbeknownst to both of them that a very alive Jason observes his mother’s violent death, he was driven into an insane rage, he vows vengeance against all that enter the camp. Jason’s Reign of Terror Months after her experience at Camp Blood, Alice Hardy returns home and struggles to regain normality in her life. One night she opened her fridge, and found the severed head of Pamela Voorhees, she was killed shortly when Jason plunged an ice pick into her head. Five years later, a camp counselor training ground owned by Paul Holt was opened nearby the closed down Camp Crystal Lake. Jason, wearing a burlap sack to hide his face, brutally killed 6 of the counselors in training and few others, Jason chased down the only survivor Ginny Fields, after a struggle with Holt, Ginny buried a machete in Jason’s shoulder, he collapsed but regain consciousness and supposedly kills Holt but for some reason, Ginny was spared. The next day, Jason leaves the campgrounds, kills off two locals and gets a change of clothes. He continues on to a farm called Higgins Haven, there he claimed 10 more victims, 7 teenaged guests and 3 bikers, he claims his trademark hockey mask from one of the victims. The only survivor Chris Higgins leads Jason into a barn, they struggle, Chris hangs Jason but he simply pulls himself down, in a last desperate act, Chris strikes Jason in the forehead with an axe. Jason lost consciousness and is presumed dead. Jason’s body is taken to the Wessex County morgue, He awakens and kills the coroner and a nurse. He heads back to the woods and comes across two houses, one rented out by teenaged guests and the other was lived in by Trish Jarvis, her mother, and her 12 year old brother Tommy Jarvis. Jason murders almost everyone and attacks Trish and Tommy. After a long struggle, Tommy hits Jason in the head with a machete, then stabbed him repeatedly, killing Jason. Jason Lives After several years in mental institutions, and an encounter with Roy Burns, Tommy decides to dig up Jason’s grave and cremate his remains. After locating his grave and exhume his corpse, Tommy, in a fit of rage, stabbed Jason with a metal pole. When he was about to burn the decomposing remains of Jason, lightening strikes the metal pole and sends electricity into Jason’s heart, giving him life. Jason rises from the grave and continues his endless quest for revenge. Freddy vs. Jason In 2003, The legendary dream killer Freddy Krueger was trapped in Hell, unable to return to Springwood when they erased Freddy from their minds. So Freddy searches for someone to make them remember and fear him again. He chose Jason, imitating Pamela he convinced Jason to rise from the dead and kill on Elm Street. But Jason began to kill rentlessly and causing him to have a fight with Krueger, both in the dream world and real world. Falling For an Angel of Death Two years after his encounter with Freddy, Jason continued to roam Crystal Lake, slaughtering the few intruders that come in his territory. One day, during patrol, he sighted a pair of people arrive in a van, an old man in a wheelchair, and a beautiful young woman. Without any kind of emotion beside anger, hate and sorrow, Jason fell something he wasn’t familiar with when he saw the woman. Though he stalked them, he could not bring himself to cause them harm, he couldn’t help but when he finally encountered them, they showed that they were there to help him sympathizing with his drowning and mother’s death. The woman was Amanda Young, and for Jason, it was love at first sight.